My Hunger Games Rue's POV
by IZzieTheWriter
Summary: We all know what Katniss felt during her time at the Hunger Games arena. What about 12 year old Rue? Right from the moment she woke up reaping day, what was she thinking? One shot.


The odds will be against us. Rue's POV

Reaping day.

* * *

I slowly opening my eyes, greeted by the morning sunlight with my sad smile. Spreading my arms, I feel an emptiness fill my chest. Ignoring the horrible feeling, I go to stretch my legs out. Only I can't. I have my five siblings clinging on me, hips down. Shocked from the sudden movement, the five of them open their eyes, each in their own time.

They're scared for me. Why wouldn't they, today is reaping day. The one thing, every child aged 12 to 18 fears more than anything.

_Death._

Depending on your luck, it could be quick, slow, painless, painful, accidentally, purposely, smartly, stupidly, it didn't matter. One out of twenty-four come out alive.

'_May the odds ever be in your favour'._ They say.

The _odds_ are against us, no matter who we chose to side with. Our allies, become our enemies at one stage.

Getting chosen in the reaping is every kid's fear. I have been dreaming about this one day for 6 months now. Constant nightmares that keep me up, fearing that if I get chosen, I might not even see my family again.

_The Hunger Games._

The Capitol's idea of fun. Getting 12 girls and 12 boys aged 12 to 18, in one large arena to fight a battle to the death. Just for their entertainment. It's discussing and revolting.

_Kill, or be killed._

Luckily for me, I have only just turned twelve. I'm so nervous, I actually begin to have trouble breathing. When I finally compose myself, I stare out my window and into the fields. The reaping starts at 2pm and it is 6am now.

I roll onto my back and sit up, being careful not to wake up my siblings who have gotten back to sleep. I climb out the window and sing my 4 noted melody.

_It's dead silent._

Until the 4 noted melody is repeated. And repeated, each time sounding a bit different.

_It's the Mockingjays._

This is how I signal to the workers that the day is over. I wish I could go to the fields today, but, I would be much too dangerous. The peacekeepers are normally really slack, but today and every other reaping day, they are on guard. My family needs the money, but then again, I don't want to face the consequences.

I have hours to spare. I guess I can go shopping for a victory lunch. I mean, my name is has only reaped once, the chances of me getting picked is 1000 to 1. I grab my life savings and a few precious items to sell and head to the Black Market.

I spend a few hours there and I didn't buy a thing. Instead of wasting any more of my time, I wander over to Amla, our butcher.

"Amla, what's the cheapest you've got?" I asked, hiding the items behind my back. If she sees them, she might increase the price, or that's what dad told me anyway.

"Oh, Rue! Well, well, well! If it isn't my littlest customer! For you my dear it would probably be the mockingjay meat." She says, trying to upset me. I cringe. _Mockingjay meat?!_

"Amla! That's illegal!" I whisper, tears filling in my eyes.

"I'm just kidding sweetie, fox meat is the cheapest at the moment. For one kilo it's either 1000 coins (about $10) or a bar of soap." Amla said extending her hand.

1000 coins is quite a lot. "Are you sure that's the cheapest Amla?" I ask. She nodded her brown, braided head. I pass her the money and in return I get the fox meat. I can't afford much more, so I buy some cheese and make my way home.

"Mummy! Mummy!" My little sister yells as I walk through the door. "Rue is back! Rue is back!" I smile, it feels nice to be loved. I hand my mum the food and she takes it thankfully. She says there's a bath waiting for me and that she had laid a dress out on her bed.

I walk up the stairs and enter the small room. There's a small bucket and a larger one. I scrub every inch of my body until I was completely clean. Luckily I was first in. My sisters and brothers have a habit of peeing in the water. I'm never first in.

When I get out I walked into our bedroom. Their sitting on mum's bed was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a light brown with real flowers placed around the waistline. I loved it! I slipped it over my head and gave a small smile.

"You look lovely Rue." My mother said, entering the bedroom. I smiled and turned back to the mirror. "Would you like me to brush your hair my lovely Ruthic flower?" I giggled. I loved it when mum called me Ruthic. That's the flower I was named after.

As my mother began to brush my hair, it slowly poffed back to its usual, afro kind of style. My hair sat perfectly today. Normally it didn't like to stay in place. It would frizz and annoy me, but today, it sat absolutely perfect. Mum said it sat nicely because it was a special day.

_A special day._

I don't like special days. Not anymore. Special days used to be fun. A birthday or some sort of surprise. Reaping day was a surprise, a horrible surprise. Mum places the finally touches to my hair by adding a wreath with the flowers that were on my brown dress.

"You look beautiful Ruthic." My father said comfortingly. Dad calls me Ruthic, I think it reminds him of the flower. I close my eyes and snuggle up to my mum.

"Do you think I'll get chosen mum?" asked her, burring my head into her chest. I can hear her sigh. I wish I didn't ask that. It pains mum to talk about and I already know the answer.

'_Rue' _my mother would say, _'the odds are by far in your favour. The odds are 1000 to 1 of you getting chosen. You won't get chosen, I promise. You family needs you.'_

But that wasn't the answer I actually got.

"Rue." My mother said rocking me in her arms. "I can't not control fate. If you get chosen, promise your mama and papa you will win." Tears flush to my eyes. So there was a chance I could get chosen. I mean sure, there was a slim chance but were my parents really that worried?

"Come one dear, it's time to go." My father says, helping me up. Together as a family we walk to the center of the town. The richer part. Mum lets go of my hand and tells me to wait in the long line of children to my left. The very long line of children, I might add.

_Needles._

It soon comes to my turn and I reluctantly hold out my finger. She pricks it with a small needle and says my name "Rue Yimh." I nod my head and leave line of children. The peacekeepers are ordering everyone in order of age. I am placed further to the back with my age group.

Everyone is silent. I can see a few people talking, but it's not constant. The anthem plays and not long after, a woman walks onto the stage. She introduced herself as; Anita and then continues on with the introduction. Anita introduces our previous victor; Stete and he steps up onto the stage.

Anita then explains the story of how the districts turned their backs on the Capitol and how we were split into 12 districts. Not leaving out how the 13th district blew up.

I know all this stuff though. It's been practically shoved down our throats since we were born, weather we chose to believe it or not. I don't believe it. Not one bit. A district can't just blow up. I mean, you can't get a bomb that powerful or explosive to blow a whole district up. I believe the Capitol either did it, or that district 13 still exists.

After Anita finishes the story, she walks over to the bowl of all the children's names. "Lady's first." She says, making my heart sink even further.

The person beside me grips my hand. Slightly turning, I notice my best friend Dori. She had been standing next to me this whole time, and I didn't say anything to her. My heart starts beating faster as Anita takes her hand out of the massive bowl. Bringing in front of her, she slowly opens the sheet of paper. I squeeze Dori's hand and she squeezes mine back.

"_The female tribute for the 74__th __ annual Hunger games is... Rue Yimh." Anita says._

I feel Dori's hand slowly let go of mine. My heart sinks, that's my name. Everyone has turned to me and I can feel the relief in some of their eyes. I take a few steps out of the crowd and into the middle section. Anita can see me clearly now.

"Come on dear." Anita says to me. Everything feels like slow motion. Before I knew it, I was standing on the stage, side-by-side with Anita and Stete. I hear my siblings call my name in horror. Anita looks in their direction. "I beat my bottom dollar they're your siblings, aren't they?" I nod my head.

'Be brave my Rue.' I see my mother mouth to me. I smile a painful smile.

"Are there any volunteers for Rue Yimh? …" She waited a few seconds. "Are there and volunteers for Rue Yimh?" She asked again.

_Nobody said anything._

Why would they though? They don't want to die and less then I do. Anita smiles and heads back over to another bowl. "The male tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games is. Thresh Mandock." A male tribute walks onto the stage. He looks like he's 18 but he could also be 16. I've met Thresh before. He helped me get away from some Peacekeepers in the fields one day.

Thresh gives me a sad smile.

"These are the male and female tributes from district 11!" Anita cheers.

_Nobody claps._

Our district looks at us with sad eyes. Some even with hope.

"Goodbye district 11." I whisper, as my head droops. "I'll miss you."

* * *

_**IZzieTheWriter: Thankyou for those who liked this story! If requested, I might make this into a story but for now, it will stay as a One Shot! A Ruthic flower isn't a real flower! Just a note.**_


End file.
